Cupcake
by Aerial312
Summary: Ziva has a surprise waiting for her on her desk.


Title: Cupcake (1/1)

Author: Aerial312  
Rating: T  
Category: Fluff  
Spoilers/Timeline: Set during season 3, no spoilers for any specific episodes.

Word Count: 1334  
Disclaimer: I own nothing…I just borrow.  
Feedback: Greatly appreciated.  
A/N: Not sure where this piece of fluff came from. I was trying to figure out Ziva's age. I have found that she is a Scorpio. Wikipedia puts her birthday in 1982, but I can't find where that info comes from. I'm going to go with it though, because making her that young is interesting. I set this during Season 3 for the fun dynamic between them.

"What is this?" Ziva put her hand on her hip and looked out across the bullpen at Tony and McGee.

"What is what?" Tony asked, without looking up from his email.

"This," Ziva pointed down at her desk. "This white cardboard box."

"Looks like it's from a bakery," McGee told her.

Ziva hung her coat and sat in her desk chair, staring at the box. Tony slid his feet off of his desk, and strolled across the aisle to perch on Ziva's desk.

"Well, are you gonna open it?"

Ziva shook her head and scoffed at him. "You heard the word bakery and suddenly now you are interested in what is inside?"

"So?"

Ziva slid the box to her right, out of his reach.

"Whatever it is, it is mine," she smiled sweetly.

"So, why are you getting presents from the bakery?" he asked.

She squinted up at him. "I do not know."

"No?"

She studied him closely, looking for a sign that he knew more than he was saying. After a moment, she broke eye contact and tugged her keyboard closer, checking her email. Tony stood up and crossed behind her.

"You're really not going to open it?" He reached out to grab the white box, and her hand flew off her mouse, catching his hand in hers.

"You do not have any work to do?" She twisted his hand, just enough to cause a little pain.

"Not really," Tony told her, through gritted teeth.

She twisted harder. "I'm sure you could find something to do."

"Like calling those leads—" McGee chimed in.

"Left a voicemail already."

"Or following up on—"

"Probie, are you really telling me how to do my job?"

McGee shook his head, and shrugged at Ziva as if to say 'He's your problem'.

"If you would like to keep your hand, I suggest you go back to your own desk," Ziva threatened.

Tony chuckled and grazed his thumb along the inside of her wrist. She hissed and yanked her hand away.

"Tony…"

"What?" he asked innocently. "You were about to twist my hand off."

He chuckled as he sauntered back to the aisle. His eyes caught hers again, and she smirked at him, before returning to her computer. Tony took his opportunity, and grabbed the little white box, vaulting back to his desk with it. Ziva jumped up to follow him, but he sat quickly, and spun the back of the chair in her face.

"Give it back!"

Tony continued to block her as he put the box down on his lap, and opened it. "A cupcake!"

He spun to face her, offering the open box. Ziva's eyes lit up.

"See, you did want to know what it was."

Ziva leaned in close, inhaling deeply. "It is a chai cupcake," she grinned. "I love chai cupcakes!"

"Someone must have known that," he noted, peering into the box. "There's no card."

"A mystery," Ziva smiled.

Tony handed her the cupcake. She peeled off the wrapper and took a big bite.

"Mmm. Delicious."

Tony snuck a glance her way, and swiped his finger through the frosting.

"No!" It was halfway to his mouth when Ziva caught his arm. "That is my cream cheese frosting."

She planted her knee between his, holding his hand steady to prevent him from eating any of the stolen frosting.

"What?" Tony questioned with a smirk, "Are you going to take it back?"

"Maybe."

Tony bit his lip and watched her with fascination. Ziva's dark eyes gleamed with mischief as she leaned in. She stuck out her tongue, drawing it along the glob of frosting he'd stolen. Slowly. Tony's mind went blank as her tongue swirled around his index finger. She sucked hard and released it with a popping sound. He stared at her, mouth slightly ajar. McGee cleared his throat loudly.

Ziva stood with a smile. "The frosting is the best part."

Tony's gaze was still smoldering. Ziva sat back against his desk, and took another large bite.

"Mmm…" She flicked her tongue provocatively over the white frosting.

McGee sighed loudly and got up from his desk. "I'm gonna go check in with Abby…" He let it trail off as neither Tony or Ziva were paying any attention to him.

Ziva lifted the treat, and bit off the rest of the cake part.

"Saving the best part for last?" Tony asked, voice husky.

"Mmmhmm," Ziva answered around her mouthful of food. She studied the cupcake for a moment, then drew her finger across the frosting and popped the rest of the cake into her mouth. She stuck her finger in his face.

"So now I get some frosting?" Tony grinned.

"Hesitate, and you lose your chance." She wiggled her hand , and he caught it between his, pulling it to his mouth.

He studied her face. Her eyes closed as he slowly licked the frosting from her finger. He kept his finger in her mouth longer than was necessary. Ziva didn't complain. In fact, a whimper escaped her lips. Tony was enthralled. He gave one more flick of his tongue, releasing her pointer.

Her eyes opened and she straightened up, her face once again giving away nothing. "How was the frosting?" she asked, voice even, as she stepped back a bit.

"Amazing."

"I told you the chai cupcake was incredible."

"You've told me many times," Tony smiled.

"I was not under the impression that you actually listened when other people talked."

"I listen," he insisted.

"When it's convenient," she countered.

"Well, yeah," he shrugged. "But I do remember things when I want to."

"You wanted to remember that I like chai cupcakes?" Ziva shook her head with a grin. She picked up the white box, and turned it over in her hands. "No card."

"Mysterious."

She looked back up, studying him in silence.

"A question, Officer David?" he asked with his best poker face.

She leaned in close. "How did you know?"

"How did I know what?"

"You know what," she grumbled.

"You're not the only one who can find out things about people," Tony laughed.

She focused her eyes on him. "I have not told anyone."

"And why is that?" he questioned, leaning in close.

Ziva shrugged and backed away. "I do not like to make a big deal."

"Who doesn't like to celebrate their birthday?"

"Me."

"Bullshit. You're much too young to not like your birthday."

Ziva glared at him.

"Admit it. You were very excited about the cupcake."

Ziva hesitated, giving in and nodding. "I love chai cupcakes."

"I know," he told her pointedly.

She smiled softly at his not-an-admission admission. "So why is my birthday one of those things that you choose to remember?"

"I wanted to know how old you were," Tony admitted.

Ziva laughed with a snort. "Was that depressing for you?"

Tony sighed. "You're even younger than I thought…and I already thought you were pretty young."

"I make you feel old?"

He hadn't noticed her move, but she was suddenly dangerously close to him again. "You have no idea."

Ziva smiled wickedly, inching even closer. "Can't keep up?"

"Oh, I can keep up just fine."

"Don't you two have work to do?" Gibbs grumbled as he walked down the stairs.

Ziva crossed back to her desk, and Gibbs smacked the back of her head as he walked by.

"We don't get a free pass on our birthdays."

"I—"

"Ha!" Tony exclaimed.

Gibbs nodded toward Ziva. "Go ahead."

Ziva smirked and danced across the aisle, giving Tony a solid slap on the back of the head.

"Ow!"

"I barely tapped you!"

"You two, finish this off the clock," Gibbs ordered.

"Over birthday dinner?" Ziva asked Tony.

"For someone who doesn't like to celebrate their birthday, you're sure milking this now."

Ziva's brow furrowed. "Milking?"

"Drawing it out," Tony explained.

Ziva returned to her desk with a smile. "So, is that a no?"

After a beat, Tony shook his head. "No, it's not."

"I did not think so."


End file.
